A Day at the Park
by sully vann
Summary: The three amigos meet for the first time


A Day at the Park  
  
Lizzie/Miranda/Gordo friendship  
  
G  
  
Summary: The three amigos meet for the first time  
  
***  
  
"I'll race you to the monkey bars!!" A young blonde girl said to a young boy as both of their mothers steered them towards the gravel-filled playground.  
  
"Ok! Let's count to three." The brunette agreed.  
  
"One.two.three!" The kids said, taking off as fast as they could.  
  
"Be careful!" The girl's mother called half-heartedly.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie just keeps growing like a weed!" The boy's mother said as they both sat on a bench to keep a careful eye on their children.  
  
"Oh, she's growing up all right." Mrs. McGuire sighed as she tilted her face to the sun.  
  
"Uh oh. What did she do?" Mrs. Gordon chuckled.  
  
"I got a note from the school telling me that Lizzie was chasing boys at recess and kissing them."  
  
"Oh---how did Sam take that?" Mrs. Gordon said, her sentence trailing off into a fit of giggles.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, if I push you ten times, then it's my turn?" A five-year-old Lizzie asked the already curly-coiffed Gordo.  
  
"Push me real high! I'm gonna hang on real tight." Gordo replied, grasping both metal chains and closing his eyes.  
  
"Ok, here I go." Lizzie replied, grabbing the seat of Gordo's swing and struggling to step back a little to give herself some leverage.  
  
"Come on, come on!" Gordo whined, kicking his legs.  
  
"Ok!" Lizzie shut her eyes and let go.  
  
"Whhheeee!" She heard, then she heard a stumble and a fall and her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Gordo? Gordo, where you go? Gordo!" Lizzie said, so frantic she couldn't see the boy bent over in front of her.  
  
"Oh, did you get a boo-boo?" Lizzie said, putting an arm around Gordo neck.  
  
"Mhhm." The little boy replied, straightening up and extending his knee so Lizzie could look.  
  
"Oh, it's ok!" The little girl said, looking at the white scratches against Gordo's tan skin.  
  
"You did like my dad. It's just---uhm---skinny-ed." Lizze said, nodding her head.  
  
"But it still hurts." Gordo sniffled as his lower lip protruded.  
  
"I can make it better!" Lizzie said, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"How?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Close your eyes." Lizzie giggled.  
  
"You better not put sand down my pants." Gordo said, referring to the last time the couple went to the park.  
  
"I won't!" Lizzie insisted and Gordo closed his eyes.  
  
"Ok---time to make you all better." Lizzie said, leaning down and putting her pink lips on his scratch, making a smacking noise and then sitting up.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Gordo asked, opening his eyes.  
  
"Oo, she kissed you!" A little girl said as she hopped off the sidewalk and sat down next to the two kids.  
  
"Who are you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie, your mommy said no talking to people we don't know!" Gordo hissed.  
  
"My mommy is over there with your guys' mommies. They said I could come play with you." The dark haired, dark skinned girl replied indignantly.  
  
The three young kids looked over at the middle-aged mothers who stopped talking to wave at their kids, then bent their heads back together again.  
  
"See, its ok, Gordo!" Lizzie giggled. "I'm Lizzie." Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm Miranda." The other girl said, smiling at the blonde.  
  
Gordo didn't say anything, so Lizzie bumped her shoulder into his.  
  
"I'm Gordo." Gordo said, smiling.  
  
"Gordo's kind of shy." Lizzie told Miranda as Gordo blushed.  
  
"Am not!" He rrtorted.  
  
"Are too!" Lizzie said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"I'm telling!" Gordo said, opening his mouth to yell.  
  
"WAIT!" Miranda said, making Gordo shut his mouth. "Let's just go play on the monkey bars. Last one there is a rotten diaper!" Miranda said, jumping up, then helping both of the others up.  
  
"One.two.three!"  
  
***  
  
The three mothers grinned as they watched their kids from across the playground.  
  
"Aww, how cute!"  
  
"I'm so glad Gordo isn't being shy."  
  
"Miranda always made friends easily!"  
  
-end 


End file.
